flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Absolute Discord
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:ProfilePic.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Curly-BraceXD (talk) 00:13, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Nice name. ^^ ▬Vex Thanks, Vex. It's not often I get complimented on that. ~Discord It is a nice name. :D ~F!re/Harmony. Greetings, Absolute Discord ... sir? ~Alice Black, AuraPhoenix Strange name that intrigues me but niceḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 20:09, January 4, 2014 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨωσℓғ No, really, I must ask, who're you, Mister Williams? ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ As you are already aware, I am a high leader, and I would like to know who ... you are. Why don't we have a little duel, a friendly game, as greeting? I simply'' love'' games! Please, it would be my honor. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Leader...? It's a pleasure. It would be flattered to partake of your game, milady. ~Discord Then, let us start, Mister Williams. *She dug the katana out of her longcoat, and swung it in circles for a few intervals of time, slowly approaching the opponent* And by the way, please, refrain from using titles to call me. I am not royalty, not even close, Mister Williams. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ A katana too... *grasps the hilt of katana, watching her as eyes flicker different colors, blue-silver-red-green-violet* I mistook you not for royalty, but do forgive me; I tend to fancy calling all the ladies such. ~Discord *watches them silently from a tree, then leaps down and lands right beside them* Hey, mind if I join? I can't resist an opportunity to train ^.^---Ino Of course you may, Ino. No wounds from this battle will count afterwards. *She shifted the katana to her other hand, she then dug out a small pistol, then switched weapons between the hands* ^^ This will be fun, you all seem like worthy opponents ... *Her red eyes turned a burning orange to match the fire element she took on within her, and a faint orb of light drifted to her right shoulder. Her eyes then turned ice blue, and an orb of cool mist, with a faint outline that ressembled the jagged peaks of glaciers, flew to her left* ''Please, any of you may take the first move. I am forced to my own law of neutrality, and will only attack after being attacked. ''*A light laugh escaped her lips, and the faintest sound of music filled the air, an irritating buzz in her opponent's ears* ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Thanks. Demonic Ice Mirrors! *a dome of ice made up of many ice mirrors (basically rectangular slabs of ice) rises up and surrounds them both* *I appear inside each of the mirrors and laugh quietly* Not even the hottest of flames can melt this ice.... *takes 10 long, sharp needles and holds 5 in each hand, then throws them at Alice and Discord* I may attack now?'' *She smirked as the needles flew towards her, and raised her left arm to her face, creating a force field of glass, that shatters as the needles crash into it, the tiny bits flying through the air like ice*'' You should be glad I'm not much of a defense type ... *She winces slightly as the first few large shards of glass fall on her, and scrape her face, neck, chest, arms, and skin in general, but'' ' keeps her lips curved upwards in a daunting, smug smile. She then darted to one side towards Ino, purposely passing close to Discord so she could slice at him with a momentum swing of her katana blade, then jumped at Ino's weak side of the force field, sending hellfire torrents at it, then vines, which slowly creep up the wall of ice, and dig into it, cracking it into many smaller pieces, like vegetation does to stone, and she watched it crumble as she retreated to a safer distance, lightly panting, and somewhat surprised at her opponent's strength*'' Good job BTW ... ~Alice //Time to go into third person, I guess. // The young assassin drew his katana and sliced through the air, the movement straying the needles from the air. He turned to the side and slid under Aura's sword, bouncing up and keeping his momentum. "Damn, Sis would have a field day." Discord mused, running forward and splitting his katana into dual swords, holding the tips out and blasting his two other opponents with shadowy tendrils. Thanks, Alice, good job to you too. *leaps out of the ice mirror as they shatter around me* Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death! *still in the air, I send a thousand sharp water needles flying down at Alice and Discord, shattered ice, glass and water needles falling down everywhere* *flips in the air and lands in a crouch at a safe distance from the water needles, watching them rain down on Alice and Discord* This is certainly--- *a shadowy tendril comes at me and makes me go flying backwards* *cringes and stands up* Not bad... ---Ino *She gasped as one of the blades hit her arm, but was able to sheild herself from the other (and avoid most of the water needles) with another glass force field, which this time erupted in a more strategic pattern, so they fell on the other two, surrounding them in thick walls of glass, while the tinier shards struck inside these collumbs, where her opponents were trapped* Forgive me ... I am not the best with glass defense ... *Her sarcastic remark was well masked with an almost apologetic face* And I apologize again, but ... *She raised her arms around her as if they were wings of sorts, and immediately the two orbs that had been hanging around her transformed into large, beautiful falcons, who soared gracefully into the air, then split up and charged at each opponent ; the fire one at Ino, and the ice one at Discord* ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Hmm interesting.... *takes out a kunai and throws it at a weak spot in the glass,then curls up with my arms over my head as the glass shatters and falls around us* *stands up after the glass stops falling, a few cuts on my arms and looks at the fire falcon* I'll release it before it dies... Water Prison Jutsu! *an orb of water surrounds and traps the fire bird* *glances at the ice bird, then at Discord* Want some help with that?---Ino A whirlwind of shadows emerged from his feet, the glass shards being pulled into their abyssal depths. One managed to make it past them as they snaked around his body, slicing his cheek and letting blood drip down his face. "Heh." Discord focused his eyes on the icy falcon and the black, ethereal coils shot forward on his will, surrounding the creature and crushing it mercilessly, devouring it. "Guess it's my turn to attack." His appearance shimmered briefly, then appearing above Aura, his blades became enveloped with blood-red energy as he spun downwards, swinging both katanas at her. *She ducked just in time, and could feel the katanas swish above her head, and counted quickly to five before spiringing back up again with a renewed strength, and took her own katana, swinging it into Discord, a toxic green energy building up around it, smashing into her opponent with force, the radioactive beam robbing the air of oxygen, and paralyzing Discord for a short amount of time, so she could get up and launch an attack at Ino* Great fighting ... truly. *She laughed and sent a swarm of birds of every element at Ino, which scorched then drowned her, blew her around in the wind, then poisoned her with spiky green tentacles, then sent another wave at Discord* ''~Alice *draws sword and twirls it* Guess not... *looks at the swarm of birds flying towards me* That's not good... *dives to the side as the fire shoots at me, but it burns my left leg, leaving a 3rd degree burn* *cringes, digging my nails deep into my palm and gritting my teeth against the pain* Ice Prison Technique! *a huge pillar of ice bursts up out of the ground in front of me, towering into the sky and deflecting the other elemental attacks,then several more burst out of the ground, surrounding all of the birds and trapping them in a huge dome of ice, agitating them and turning them against each other, causing them to fight among themselves* (The ice is the same kind of ice as in the Demonic Ice Mirrors one, impossible to melt with fire and incredibly hard to destroy)*sinks down against the ice pillar in front of me, leaning against it and trembling from the pain of the burn* Not bad, Alice.... *takes out a flask of water and pours it on the wound, cringing from the pain and desperately holding back a scream so as not to give away my location to the others*---Ino Thank you, Ino. ''She sent a fresh wave of birds, but special ones, thunderbirds, caterwauling at the screen, followed by more vines, which, once again, slowly cracked the ice open, and set the remaining birds free. They swarmed through the air, and stopped suddenly, only to regain the graceful flight, and split up into precision formed packs, descending on both Discord and Ino (whose voice rifed through the air, suddenly giving herself away to the Bounty Hunter's ears) ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ No problem. These birds are quite persistent.... Oh! That reminds me! Kai! Release! the water prison that had trapped the first fire bird falls, water shimmering down onto the ground, the bird landing in a small puddle That was a bit longer than I'd anticipated, sorry. Now for the others... forces self to stand, cringing from the pain of the burn I'm really not gonna get very far like this... angel wings appear and spread out and I fly up high into the air, then charge straight through the mass of birds and dive down into a nearby forest, flying at top speed until I reach a cave---Ino -Nocturnal silently sat on the sturdy branch that of a ash tree, impressed by the duel that was occurring. She was especially impressed by Alice, '''She must be a...worthy opponent Nocturnal thought, quietly giggling. She bounded of the tree & looked at Discord, preventing herself from blushing by looking back at ƛłἷƈἔ. "May I join this duel?" Nocturnal questioned.- *She laughed, and an eerie piano music played softly in the background, a sort of dull, but quick-paced song that soon filled the entire forest with it's haunting and whimsical song* Why're you blushing at Discord, Nocturnal? *She added a childish, teasing smile* Now, I guess you could join the fight ... are the others okay with it? ~Alice Now what's going on? *scowls, angel wings appearing and spreading out once more and I fly at top speed back to Alice and the others, my scathing glance going over Nocturnal* Alright, I may have agreed not to call her names anymore, Alice, but I honestly don't agree with this kid. *icy gaze rests on Nocturnal once more* I would truly love to fight you, but I fear that if I fight you when I'm even the slightest bit upset, bad things will happen. Akuma does not take kindly to you, Nocturnal. So, in short Alice, I object to allowing her to join at this time. I really would love to kick a certain someone's behind *briefly glances at Nocturnal* but the results would be quite gruesome.... Best not to anger Akuma.... Maybe some other time, hm Nocturnal? *smirks and laughs quietly* Shall we continue, Discord, Alice?---Ino Alright. Continue we shall. *She turned to Nocturne, and bid her a brief dip of her head, in apology* Make a move ... any move ... ~Alice His form briefly breaks down into black smoke with a hint of blood red, the attacks getting absorbed into the abyss. At the brief intermission, the smoke compresses back into his human form, and he leans back against a tree. "More new people." Discord commented, a wry smile playing at his lips while he passes a hand through his raven black hair. Despite his looks, that one move had sapped a lot of energy... He shook his head with a soft laugh, glancing at the newcomer. "Wouldn't an introduction be proper?" The assassin commented, snapping his fingers to the side as crimson energy swirled into the air and into his palm, slowly recovering his own. *She gave a smirk of her own* Please, Mister Williams, I believe formal introductions can be saved for after the battle ...? Obviously we'll get to it, it seems this Lady Nocturne has quite taken to you ...'' *With a flick of her wrist, an ice-blue thunderbird appeared, soaring in the sky above them, then swooped down to perch on her shoulder, ruffling it's feathers from time to time, impatiently*'' ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Cool. *senses Discord's weakness and disappears then reappears behind him, kicking the back of his knee, making him fall and grabbing his arms as he falls, pulling them backwards* I agree with Alice. Now certainly isn't the time to be proper. *puts foot on the middle of his back and pushes him forwards while pulling his arms backwards, almost breaking them, but stops with him at an extremely painful and uncomfortable stretch* Maybe your little girlfriend'll help you out. Not that she was invited to join the fight.... *smirks and pulls on his arms a little harder* If she decides to join anyways, don't blame me for what happens....---Ino He smiled and spun around lightly, grabbing Ino's hands as they reached for his, intertwining their fingers as if in a waltz. "Then I must apologize for my so called properness." The assassin met her smirk with a savage grin, one fang showing at the corner of his mouth. "Girlfriend? My sister would murder me if I actually decided to settle down." He laughed, small talk just to pass the time, his eyes turning golden in his amusement. The red energy crushed between their palms seeped into Ino's skin silently, tearing her violently from the inside out. "But then again, maybe if she didn't know..." ~Discord Teleports to Alice's head- What you doing ? - Ravenheart Oh hello, Ravenheart. *She waved her hand in the air, and suddenly opened them in front of her, letting an ice-blue jet of pure magic pour from her outstretched palm, and form a powerful beam, which cut Ino and Discord apart, then sent seperate beams at both of them, knocking them down. She then seized the chance to gain a higher altitude, soaring under her transculent wings, and sent a wave of birds down at the two, who were still flat on the ground* And Mister Williams, though it is hardly the time for stories, tell us about your sister. ~ƛłἷƈἔ Ɓłᾄƈќ Quick reflexes... But still.... *Akuma opens one eye upon sensing the red energy flowing through my body and growls quietly, then begins to greedily absorb it* ...I don't think you know exactly what you're dealing with... *cringes and closes eyes, completely relaxing until I'm able to visualize Akuma* (Hello Akuma..... I know you're there....) *Akuma growls fiercely and I find myself staring into a pair of huge, crimson eyes that appear to be behind immense metal bars* (Why did you wake up, Akuma? I'm not in danger of dying and I don't think I'm that angry at the moment.) *Akuma growls again and laughs, a loud, maniacal laugh that's nearly impossible to block out* *Akuma suddenly snarls and lashes out, one of the metal bars bending as his huge tail hits it. He seems about to say something when the ice-blue jet comes and forces Discord's and my hands apart, then the jet hits me in the stomach, sending me flying backwards* (Just go back to sleep, Akuma...) *he snarls something about blood, but I land hard on the ground, snapping me back to attention* Ouch... *rubs head and stands up, angel wings appearing and spreading out as I do* No offense, but your sister doesn't sound all that great.... Still, I guess it'd be interesting to hear the story... *acts like nothing happened as I look up at the birds and leap into the air, soaring into the sky through the mass of birds and hovering at a distance across from Alice* And hey Raven XD---Ino ''*Turns to look down at the others, then back up at the sky, where the faintest little corner of the sun was tucked just on the horizon. She took out the White Rose that Winter Rose had given her, and cupped it in her hand, whsipering a few words, before the petals drifted off, and the rose was no longer enchanted. Alice's form seemed to lift, and her weary face came with a new energy, a new light, her pale skin no longer looking uncomfortable under the sky's early rays* ''~Alice